


Witch and Mage

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Pre-Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so weird, not really, not when they've already been through so much and don't even remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch and Mage

I.  
They run together, under the moons  
Waves crash and foam sprays, and  
Their faces are painted twotone in the moonlight  
Pink and green  
Purple  
And  
Yellow  
They are young, and they are happy  
That is enough

II.  
The deal is sealed

III.  
They race together, through the stars  
Blood drips and silence falls  
Save for the whisper of her hand in his hair  
He screamed his voice away long ago  
A broken toy  
But she finds him handsome and  
Above all  
A good listener  
And so she gives him the kiss of life  
While inside he begs for death

IV.  
Their fates are sealed.

V.  
These are not the same  
Pale echos of what once was  
Living in the ruins of what could be  
But  
Their faces are painted twotone by his eyes  
Blue and red  
Purple  
And  
Yellow  
Lacking moonlight, they lay and stare  
And the worlds hidden on each others faces  
They are young, and they are happy  
And that is enough.


End file.
